The Heart's Journey
by Iket45
Summary: For Wendy life couldn't be more difficult She's a freshman in High School worrying about exams, she's got her brother Natsu and his girlfriend Lucy to help her.But she begins to learn that the calm life she has isn't actually as it seems.Wendy seeks to learn what her brother is hiding and the secrets the transfer student has.But can she avoid the gangs terrorizing her city? Hiatus
1. First Impression

**A/N: Welcome to a new story I knew I just had to get out there. I'm currently planning to work on many of my other stories so be prepared for updates. This story is different then my other ones. The world is different and I changed a lot of the characters ages so the story could work so don't question it too much. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but if u did, there would be a few unique elements to it.**

 **Also, this world is vastly different then the original Fairy Tail world. Basically, imagine our world mixed with Fairy Tail's.**

The day had started as they usually did, Wendy had woken up and got ready for the day as she usually did. She decided to wear a light blue blouse and a pair of denim jeans. She also had a navy blue hoodie that she had just gotten for Christmas. The thing she didn't expect was what happened when she got downstairs. As Wendy got down the stairs, she smelled some delicious food. Wendy rushed to the kitchen as she saw Lucy making some pancakes.

Lucy was wearing a yellow sweater and a pair of jeans. Lucy had her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Good Morning Lucy, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Wendy told Lucy.

"Good Morning Wendy, I thought that I'd come over and surprise you with breakfast. The second half of the school year is about to start and I wanted to make sure you were ready with some delicious breakfast." Lucy explained.

"I wish that Christmas break could have lasted longer, it was too short." Wendy complained.

"Lucy is the food ready yet?" a voice called from down the hall.

"Not yet Natsu." Lucy replied.

"But I'm hungry." Natsu complained.

"That guy, I'm not sure how he convinced me to date him. Wendy, try to stay away from dating, you still have your whole life to do that." Lucy recommended.

"Even if I wanted to, with Natsu and the other being so overprotective, I don't think that any guys are brave enough to ask me out." Wendy muttered.

"You are still young, you are only a freshman. You still have a couple years after Natsu and the others graduate to try dating if you want to." Lucy suggested.

"Nope no dating for Wendy." Natsu declared as he marched into the room.

Natsu wore a black jacket over a white shirt with a dragon shape across the front. Natsu had his white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Natsu you got to let her grow up at some point." Lucy tried to convince Natsu.

"Nope, not happening. Wendy isn't allowed to date until she's at least fifty." Natsu argued.

"Seriously Natsu, fifty?" Lucy asked.

"What, I think that's a reasonable age." Natsu revealed.

"Natsu, we're dating and I'm sixteen and you're seventeen. Wendy is fourteen, you'd think you'd let her date at least by sixteen." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, there's smoke coming from the stove." Wendy told Lucy.

"Lucy quick, save the pancakes." Natsu shouted.

* * *

After eating a quick, slightly burned breakfast, the three began to walk to their school. They walked across a few blocks before they could see their school. A large school with the words, Magnolia High, stood out in the small neighborhood it was located in.

"Wendy, we have some club activities after school today to deal with so you'll have to walk home alone today unless you want to wait for us." Natsu revealed.

"I think that I'll just walk home today." Wendy replied. "I don't want to be waiting forever for you two."

"All right then, have a great day Wendy." Lucy said as she left to walk to her class with Natsu.

Wendy walked down the hall towards her class. She looked and saw all the other students who passed by. She said hi to a few who she recognized, but kept walking towards her class. Right before she got to her class, she was stopped by her best friend, Chelia.

"Wendy, I'm glad I found you." Chelia told Wendy as she pulled her into a hug

"Hey Chelia, should you get to your class, class is about to start."

"Shoot that's right, I'll be back during lunch, I have to tell you something I found out." Chelia told Wendy as she ran off to get to her class.

Wendy walked into her class as she went to her seat. She chatted with her friends from a few minutes before she heard the bell that signaled that school had started. The teacher walked in and started class.

"Well, we were supposed to have a new student, but it doesn't look like they are here yet. Well we will just have to start class without them." Just then the door to the class opened and a boy came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost finding the class." the boy apologized.

"It's okay, just try to get to class on time tomorrow. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class." the teacher asked.

Right then, Wendy got a good look at this boy. He had dark purple hair and black eyes. He wore a black hoodie over a grey shirt. He had a necklace which had the the letter A on it which hung down to his mid chest.

"My name is Romeo Conbolt. I just moved here from Hargeon. I'm 14 years old and that's about it." Romeo introduced himself.

"Isn't Hargeon quite dangerous with the gangs roaming around, is that why you moved?" someone asked.

"That's not why my family moved, it's because my old man got transferred here for work." Romeo answered.

"Alright, you can take that seat next to Wendy. She's the girl with blue hair." The teacher told Romeo.

Romeo walked over and sat next to Wendy. As the class started and the teacher began to teach, Romeo eventually started to go on his phone. Wendy noticed this as she was copying the notes that were being written.

"Hey, you should copy the notes down." Wendy whispered.

"Trust me, I don't need to. I'm already ahead of all this." Romeo replied.

Wendy decided just to let Romeo do as he wished and went back to copying her notes. After a few hours the bell rang to signal that it was time for lunch.

As Wendy pulled her lunchbox out, she noticed that a lot of people were crowded around Romeo.

"So Romeo, where did you get that necklace?" A student she recognized as Eve asked.

"I was given it by a friend of mine about two years ago. Although he's back in Hargeon." Romeo answered.

"So how long did you live in Hargeon?" a girl asked.

"I moved there when I was a boy five. I used to live here in Magnolia." Romeo revealed.

"What were your friends like back in Hargeon?" Wendy asked.

"They were… unique people. You probably wouldn't find them here." Romeo answered.

"Why not?" Wendy asks.

"Let's just saw I had the problem of finding trouble. And trouble just loved to be around me." Romeo explained.

Romeo then got up and walked out of the class. As he walked out, he bumped it Chelia who was walking into the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you leaving the room." Chelia apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I should have been paying more attention." Romeo replied.

Chelia walked in and sat down next to Wendy.

"Wendy, I never knew that you had that guy in your class before." Chelia commented.

"Well today is his first day." Wendy revealed.

"Then tell me about him?" Chelia told Wendy.

"I don't know too much about him. His name is Romeo and he moved here from Hargeon. He said he is fourteen. Also he sits in the seat you are sitting in." Wendy explained.

"So he's only a year younger than me than." Chelia whispered.

"Chelia don't tell me you are thinking about dating him." Wendy sighed.

"He'd be perfect for you Wendy. I'll help get together." Chelia squealed.

"Chelia no, I don't want to date a guy I just met." Wendy complained.

"Well you will have plenty of chances to get to know him seeing how he sits right next to least think it over." Chelia pleaded.

"Chelia, you should stop trying to get me into a relationship." Wendy suggested.

"I'll stop when you stop being single." Chelia replied.

"Why am I friends with you again." Wendy asked.

"Because you know that I help you have fun, even when you don't want to." Chelia answered.

"Now what did you want to tell me before?" Wendy asked.

"That's right, but this conversation isn't over yet. I heard that some some people at this school have been getting attacked by other students so I thought that I'd come warn you. I know you have Natsu and his overprotectiveness, but he won't always be there." Chelia warned.

"Alright I will, but you gotta be careful as well." Wendy told Chelia.

* * *

After a few more hours of school, the bell finally rang signalling the end of the school day. Wendy left and started walking home. The distance from her house to the school was only a fifteen minute walk so Wendy didn't feel like she'd be in much danger. Wendy stopped by a convenience store that was near her house to get some snacks. As she walked out, she heard something hit a wall. Wendy went around the corner to investigate. Wendy saw five teens who seemed to be around her age, three guys and two girls, attacking a kid who looked younger than her.

"Stop." Wendy shouted without thinking.

The teens stopped and turned to her. Seeing a chance, the younger kid fled from the scene.

"Great, you let him get away." One of the guys complained.

"You shouldn't just attack people like that, it's wrong." Wendy told the teens.

"What's wrong is that you are ruining our fun. Now that the kid got away, what are you going to do?" one of the girls asked.

Wendy tried to run but had her arm grabbed by one of the girls. They pulled her towards the group and Wendy fell down to the ground. The teens started to kick Wendy.

"Help!" Wendy screamed as she curled up in a ball.

"Shut up before we give you a reason to scream." One of the guys ordered.

Wendy, scared out of her mind started to cry. She knew that there was nobody how was going to help her. She got herself into danger without any help.

"Oww!" One of the guys yelled as the group stopped kicking Wendy.

Wendy looked up and saw a purple haired boy standing a few feet away. Wendy looked up and saw one of the guys were bleeding from their forehead.

"You should probably stop before I decide to walk over there and stop you." Romeo told the teens.

"It's just one after the other today. Listen up, we run this area so you better leave before you end up in a hospital." One of the girls warned Romeo.

"Why don't you just worry about yourself. Unlike you, I know how to properly send people to the hospital. Would you like me to show you how to do it?" Romeo threatened.

"That's it, I don't have the patients for you." the teen who was bleeding said as he walked over towards Romeo.

The guys swung a large it but Romeo easily dodged it. Romeo grabbed the guy's head and slammed it into the convenience store wall.

"Who's next?" Romeo asked.

Both of the guys charged forward ready to strike. Romeo dodged the first punch and counted the second, knocking one of the guys back. Romeo turned his attention to the closer guy and kicked his head into the wall. As the second guy got close, Romeo and slammed the back of his head into the floor.

"Now I'll give you ladies a chance to leave... in better condition than these three." Romeo offered.

The two girls looked at each other and took off running. Romeo walked over to Wendy and offered his hand.

"That was brave what you did. Most people would have just kept walking. We have the same class, don't we?" Romeo asked.

"Yes, my name is Wendy Marvell. Thank you for helping me." Wendy thanked Romeo.

"Let me walk you home." Romeo offered.

"You don't need to do that." Wendy tried to decline.

"Do you honestly think that I could let you go home alone right now? You are hurt l, there is no arguing out if this." Romeo replied.

"Fine then." Wendy reluctantly agree.

"It's a good thing that Natsu had his club right now. Otherwise, he'd go crazy." Wendy thought.

* * *

As Wendy and Romeo got to the house, the front door flew open. Lucy and Natsu practically jumped out. They both got a good look at Wendy and had looks of concern. Natsu's face turned into one of pure anger.

"What did you do to her?" Natsu yelled as he punched Romeo.

As Romeo prepared to defend himself, Wendy jumped in between them.

"Nasu calm down, he didn't do this. I got attacked and he came and saved me." Wendy explained.

"Wendy explain what happened." Lucy told Wendy.

"I saw a kid who was beat up running away from a convenient store around the corner. I went to investigate and I saw Wendy being attacked by some teens. I stepped in and helped her." Romeo explained.

"Are you alright Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Thanks to him I am." Wendy replied.

"Sorry for overreacting like that." Natsu apologize as he tried to calm himself down. " My name is Natsu, I'm Wendy's older brother."

"The name's Romeo, I just moved here and I'm in Wendy's class." Romeo revealed.

"Explains why I didn't recognize you. Come on in, I'll get you something to drink." Natsu replied.

* * *

Teachers sat around a table were gathered talking about various things. They were reading from a paper that had various things from test scores to student behavior.

"We had a transfer student start today right?" One of the teachers ask.

"That's right, Romeo Conbolt. He's the one we were warned about beforehand." Another teacher confirmed.

"Remember to keep an eye on him. We have enough trouble makers as it is. We don't want him joining that crowd." The first teacher ordered. "He shouldn't be much trouble. From the report, he only gets involved if a situation is something he doesn't like."

"But that's the issue. I read the report and what he is capable of is the issue." A teacher shouted.

"That is true but as long as we keep his muzzle on, then he shouldn't be a problem.

 **A/N: So what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed. As I said before, I'm going to be working on updating this and many of my other stories. Be prepared.**


	2. The story continues

**A/N: So here's chapter 2. I've begun updating my other stories so be prepared for that. A shorter chapter today but whatever. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Natsu and Romeo sat at the dining room table as Lucy took Wendy upstairs to change her clothes and treat her wounds.

"So Romeo, tell me about yourself." Natsu told Romeo.

"Well I just moved here a few days ago from Hargeon. Today was my first day at school. I lived in Hargeon since I was young. I did used to live here when i was younger." Romeo explained

"What's your last name?" Natsu asked.

"Conbolt." Romeo answered.

"Conbolt, are you Macao's kid?" Natsu asked.

Natsu noticed that as he said Macao's name, Romeo seemed to tense up.

"Yes, he is my dad." Romeo replied.

"Well what was Hargeon like? I don't usually leave Magnolia much so I don't know what other cities are like." Natsu explained.

"Hargeon is a nice place. It's right by the ocean so that's a plus. There is a gang problem but the gangs don't usually bother anyone much." Romeo described. "Why don't you tell me about yourself and Magnolia? It would only be fair."

"Well let's start with Magnolia. The city is quite peaceful. There is a lot of business here. There are some shady parts of town you might want to keep away from. We have some small gangs, but nothing like those in Crocus." Natsu informed Romeo. "I've lived here for most of my life. I wasn't born here but all my memories are from here. When I was about eight, my father married Wendy's mom. When I entered high school, they decided to travel the world and I've been watching Wendy ever since. They come to visit now and then but I don't see them that often lately.

"Oh so you two are step-siblings then. " Romeo confirmed.

"That's right, but I still love her like she's my own flesh and blood." Natsu replied.

"Well tell me about your mom, and don't you have a sister?" Natsu asked.

"My parent got divorced when I was six. I haven't seen or heard from my mom or sister since then." Romeo confessed.

"That's rough, I never knew my mom so I don't know how that feels." Natsu said trying to comfort Romeo.

"Well it isn't that big of a deal. Life moves on you know." Romeo replied.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Lucy and Wendy entered the room.

"So what did we miss?" Lucy asked as she took a seat besides Natsu.

"Nothing much, I was just telling Romeo here about the city." Natsu revealed.

"So, how are you enjoying Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

"It's fine, I miss the smell of the sea from Hargeon but Magnolia seems nice. I just need to get used to it." Romeo answered.

"Do you live near here?" Wendy asked.

"I live in the area but not in the neighborhood. I've been exploring the city the last few days to try and get a feel for the place." Romeo replied.

"Well you better be careful. I heard that a few kids have gone missing lately." Lucy revealed.

"That isn't true, that's just something parents have been telling their kids to make sure they are out too late." Natsu joked. "But seriously though, you should be careful out there. Not everyone is so nice."

"I've experienced that first hand tonight." Romeo commented. " I thank you for you hospitality but I need to start heading home. I want to stop by the store before I go."

Romeo got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Alright then. Thank you for helping Wendy out." Natsu thanked Romeo.

"Don't mention it, it's just something any decent person would have done." Romeo replied.

Romeo walked out and started to head down the road. Natsu closed the door and heading back to where the girls were.

"He seemed like a nice guy." Lucy said.

"He did, but I feel like he's hiding something." Natsu replied.

"You are just being paranoid. You think any guy who talks to Wendy is hiding something." Lucy argued.

"It's not like that. He just seemed to dislike me talking about his family." Natsu counter argued.

"Well he just got forced to move here, he might not like that." Wendy suggested.

"And not all family situations are ideal either. He might have issues at home." Lucy pointed out.

"Alright I get it, I'm not trying to say that he is a bad guy or anything." Natsu tried defending himself.

"Well everyone usually hides something." Wendy muttered.

"You better not be hiding anything from me or else." Natsu jokingly threatened as he picked Wendy's cheeks.

"Not the face." Wendy complained.

* * *

Romeo walked down the road looking at the different people who walked past him. Romeo was now in a more heavily crowded area. Romeo walked into an alley where a man appeared in front of him.

"Hey there kid, I'm going to have to ask for all valuables you have on you." the man told Romeo.

"And what if I refuse?" Romeo asked.

"Then I'll have to use this little thing." The man replied as he pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Alright, but all I have on me is my wallet." Romeo revealed.

"Then throw it on the ground then." The man ordered.

Romeo threw the wallet on the ground in front of him. The man walked forward and reached down to grab the wallet. Romeo then grabbed the man's face and slammed his knee into it. The man fell back, grabbing his now bleeding nose. Romeo reached down and grabbed his wallet and the gun the man dropped.

"You aren't very good at robbing people. You need some practice." Romeo told the man.

Romeo took the clip out of the gun and realized that it was empty the entire time. Romeo put the gun in his back pocket and walked over to the man.

"With most people, they would have just gone along with your mugging. Sadly I'm no

one of those people."

After saying these words, Romeo then walked away. Romeo then walked for a while until he approached a small one story house. Romeo walked in and headed towards his room. Romeo opened a part of the floor board and put the gun there. Romeo covered the floorboard and sat on his bed.

"This place is just too boring." Romeo thought to himself.

* * *

The next few days went by without any incidents. Romeo talked to a few of the students in his class and had some conversations with Wendy. With everything going on, Romeo just seemed to be bored. Romeo was walking down the hall when he noticed a girl crouched down picking up a bunch of papers. The girl wore a white t-shirt with overalls over them. Romeo crouched next to her and helped them pick the papers up.

"Thank you for the help." The girl thanked Romeo.

"It's no problem. My name is Romeo." Romeo introduced himself.

"My name is Beth. It's nice to meet you." Beth replied.

"I'm guessing that either you are clumsy or that someone was picking on you." Romeo blurted out.

"Is it that obvious?" Beth asked.

"It might not be but I'm very observant." Romeo answered.

"Well when you are different than everyone else, then it makes you easier to pick on I guess." Beth sighed.

"Being different isn't wrong, it just makes like more interesting." Romeo pointed out.

"Ya, but those without many friends are usually targets." Beth explained.

"Well you can consider me a friend. If you ever need help with anything then just let me know, I'll stick up for you." Romeo told Beth.

"Alright, I will then."

* * *

Wendy was at a table with Chelia eating her lunch. Chelia was going on about some boy she thought was cute in her class. Wendy started to zone out as she thought about her homework.

"Hello, Earth to Wendy."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Wendy asked.

"I asked if you were ever going to ask Romeo out." Chelia retold Wendy.

"Chelia I told you I don't like him." Wendy replied as her face was covered with a blush.

"Come on, I've seen you looking at him when he would walk by. You were even staring at him right now." Chelia pointed out.

Wendy looked over where she was staring and realized that Romeo was sitting over there.

"I didn't even notice that Romeo was sitting over there." Wendy explained.

"You totally have a crush on him." Chelia teased as she started to tickle Wendy.

"Chelia stop it." Wendy squealed.

"Not until you admit it." Chelia told Wendy.

"I'm telling you I don't, and if I did then you would know." Wendy struggled to say through the laughter.

"Fine then, but once you realize it then you better tell me." Chelia replied.

The two continued to talk when they noticed a large crowd of people running towards the field.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked on of the people.

"A fight is about to start." The kid answered as he continued running.

"Let's go check it out." Chelia suggested.

"Sure, I want to make sure that it isn't Natsu in the fight." Wendy agreed.

The two ran with the crowd and noticed two boys they didn't recognize fighting.

"Good, it isn't Natsu fighting." Wendy sighed in relief.

The two boys fought, throwing punches at each other until a red haired girl appeared, grabbed both of their heads, and hit them together knocking the two boys out.

"Great Erza stopped the fight." Someone complained.

Erza wore a white top and a blue skirt. She wore the schools jacket, a blue jacket with the school's name on the back, with a badge on the right shoulder signifying that she was part of the disciplinary committee.

"Alright everyone, get going before I write you up for supporting this." Erza ordered the crowd.

Everyone in the crowd started to leave as the bell rang. Everyone separated and started to head back to their classes. Wendy got back to her seat and noticed that everyone was talking about the fight.

"That fight was totally lame."

"It might have gotten good if only Erza didn't stop it."

"She always ruins all the good fights."

"Don't let her hear you, remember she is the captain of the kendo club. She also did knock those two out with her bear hands."

"Alright class settle down, it's time to start class."

 **A/N: So I hoped you all enjoyed. Be prepared for more chapters in the near future for this story and for more.**


	3. Help

**A/N: So welcome back to another chapter. I hope you all enjoy and you continue to enjoy. If you do, then Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and probably never will.**

Romeo walked down the halls heading towards his locker as he prepared to head home. Romeo opened his locker and saw a letter fall out. Romeo opened the letter and saw the following words, "Beth will be attacked today."

* * *

Wendy was walking home with Chelia. They talked about various topics until they arrived at Wendy's house. They both went in and headed towards Wendy's room.

"I'm telling you Wendy, I sure he has a crush on me." Chelia told Wendy.

"Ya, he likes you just like the last dozen you were sure that were into you." Wendy sarcastically replied.

"I'm being serious here. I caught him looking at me during class and the way he was staring made me certain that he is into me." Chelia explained.

"Okay okay I believe you. But what should we do?" Wendy asked.

Without hearing a response, Wendy turned and noticed her friend going through her closet.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"Just looking for something."Chelia answered. "There it is."

Chelia came out of the closet holding a notebook. Seeing the notebook, Wendy leaped forward and snatched the notebook out of Chelia's hands.

"Come on Wendy, let me see your drawings." Chelia pleaded."

"No, I told you I don't like people seeing my drawings." Wendy replied.

"But I've seen all your other drawings." Chelia muttered

"What, I've never shown you all my drawings. How did you see them?" Wendy asked.

"Well… I might have snooped around when I've stayed the night before." Chelia confessed.

"No you didn't." Wendy said denying Chelia's statement.

Chelia simply pulled her phone out and showed Wendy a picture.

"Chelia, give me your phone so I can delete that." Wendy said as she started to chase Chelia.

Chelia ran out of the room and had Wendy chasing her all around the house. After a few minutes of chasing, Chelia finally tripped and Wendy pounced on her. Wendy grabbed the phone but Chelia wouldn't let go.

"Give me the phone Chelia." Wendy ordered.

"No, I want to keep this picture, it was really nice." Chelia complained.

"It's my art so I should decide who gets to have it."

"No, I'm your best friend so I'm pulling out my privilege of taking what I want from you." Chelia argued.

The two continued to pull until they heard a door rattling. The two realized that they were right next to the front door when it opened and revealed Natsu and Lucy. Natsu and Lucy both froze when they saw Wendy on top of Chelia, both of them out of breath.

"Do I need to ask?" Lucy asked.

"Chelia took a picture of something and I want her to delete it." Wendy explained.

"Okay good, so this isn't what I thought." Natsu sighed in relief.

With the distraction, Wendy grabbed the phone and ran towards her room.

"Hey get back here with my phone!" Chelia yelled as she chased after Wendy.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I might need a minute, I thought we were going to have to have a talk with her." Natsu revealed.

"Well you might want to just in case, not that I'm suggesting anything." Lucy suggested. "But… It might happen if you prevent boys from being near her."

"This discussion is finished." Natsu replied as he walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Romeo was walking down a road trying to avoid being seen by Beth. After he read the note he was anonymously given, he decided to follow Beth and make sure she was safe. Romeo was worried since someone wouldn't normally do that as a prank. Romeo followed Beth down a few blocks near the school. Romeo realized that he was in an area near Wendy's noticed Beth get pulled into an alley and decided to rush forward. Romeo reached the alley and noticed three men all dragging Beth further into the alley. Romeo rush forward, jumped and kneed the closed one in the nose. Before the other two had a chance to react, Romeo kicked one in the chest and pulled Beth behind him.

"Head east for a block and you will see a corner store. Go tell the cashier what happened and tell him I sent you." Romeo told Beth.

Without hesitation, Beth ran off leaving Romeo with the three men. The two he attacked here up and looking very angry.

"You just let out catch get away, I hope you know the price if messing with the Black Serpents." The uninjured one tod Romeo.

"Great, it just had to be a gang." Romeo complained as he prepared to fight. Two of the men pulled pocket knives out and the last one stayed in the back.

"And they have weapons, this just gets better and better." Romeo continued to complain.

"I hope you know the price of letting our prey get away."

Romeo prepared himself for the attack as one of the knife welders came at him. Romeo dodged the attacked and managed to catch the attackers arm. Romeo pulled him closer and kneed him in the gut. Romeo pushed him back and just barely got cut by the second knife wielder. Romeo grabbed his right arm as he felt the warm blood flowing from the wound.

"You see that's what happens when you mess with a gang. That's just the beginning of your punishment."

"So what, it's only a cut." Romeo replied confusing the attackers.

Romeo was again attacked by the first knife wielder. Romeo again grabbed his arm but this time used his hand to have to man stab himself. Romeo pulled the knife down leaving a major cut.

The second knife wielder tried to go for another sneak attack but Romeo was prepared. Romeo dodged the attack and proceeded to kick the man in the nuts. As the man crouched in pain, Romeo kicked his head into the wall. As Romeo wiped the sweat off his forehead, a loud bang echoed I the alley and Romeo felt a burning sensation. Romeo looked and saw blood coming from below his right shoulder. Romeo looked up and saw the last man pointing a gun at Romeo.

"I didn't want to do this but you forced my hand." The man told Romeo.

* * *

Wendy was in her class and was taking notes on the lesson. Everything was normal besides the fact that Romeo was currently absent. This seemed strange because in the month that Romeo had been enrolled in the school, he wasn't even late once besides the first day, much less absent. Class went on as usual but Wendy had a fear in the back of her mind. She remembered hearing that there was a few gunshots heard in the marketplace near her house but didn't think too much of it. Now that Romeo was absent, she feared that the gunshots and Romeo were related. Even though it was unlikely, she still feared the worst. Everything went on and lunch started. Today Chelia came to Wendy's class and they were eating in there. Everything went fine until Romeo entered the room. Romeo walked in naturally and went to his seat.

"Hey, where he you been, you've missed half the day?" Wendy asked.

"Sorry, I overslept today and when I woke up, I decide to go back to sleep." Romeo revealed.

"Sounds suspicious." Chelia whispered to Wendy.

"There's some suspicious things I've heard about you Chelia." Romeo commented.

"Hey, those are all fake and how did you hear me?" Chelia asked.

"Well you are a pretty bad whisperer." Romeo replied with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, you win this round." Chelia dishearten lyrics accepted defeat.

Chelia and Wendy continued their conversation until Beth walked into the room. She walked over to Romeo and Chelia decided to be nosey and listen in.

"Thank you for your help yesterday." Beth thanked Romeo.

"Don't mention it, it's what friend are for right?" Romeo replied

"I hope you aren't hurt or anything." Beth said.

"Don't worry I'm not." Romeo assured Beth.

"What happened yesterday?" Chelia asked.

"I helped Beth pickup a heavy package but as I was leaving I tripped and hurt my knee." Romeo lied.

"Alright, I'll just pretend to believe that." Chelia replied.

* * *

Wendy and Chelia were both walking out of the school since the day had finally ended. The two walked to the gate until Wendy stopped to look in her bag.

"Shoot I forgot my books." Wendy revealed.

"Well you better go get them then." Chelia replied.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Wendy said as she ran back into the school.

Wendy ran in and got to her locker where her books were. Wendy put her books in her bag and started to walk towards the exit. Wendy looked out the window towards the field and saw Romeo sitting by a tree. Wendy noticed that Romeo was holding his right arm and seemed to be in pain. Wendy decided to walk over to Romeo and see what was wrong.

"Hey are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Ya I'm fine, why do you ask?" Romeo replied.

"I saw you grabbing your arm and I looked like you were in pain." Wendy explained.

"You must have been imagining it, I'm fine." Romeo assured Wendy.

Wendy walked closer to Romeo and grabbed his shoulder. Romeo winched in pain as she did this

"If this is how you are when you are fine, I can only worry to see how you are when you are hurt." Wendy sarcastically remarked.

"Fine, I may not be in the best shape but it isn't anything I can't handle." Romeo replied.

"Obviously you don't want anyone noticing this so I'll help you and nobody else has to know." Wendy told Romeo.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?" Romeo asked.

"Nope, let's get going then." Wendy replied as the two began to walk out of the school.

After a short walk that had little talking, the two teens arrived at Wendy's house. Wendy opened the door and the two walked in Romeo sat on Wendy's bed as Wendy brought a first aid kit in.

"Alright, let me see your wound." Wendy told Romeo.

Without arguing, Romeo took his sweater and shirt off. Wendy's attention was immediately focused on the currently bleeding wound right below Romeo's shoulder.

"So, are you going going to tell me how you got this?" Wendy asked.

"Do I really have to?" Romeo asked.

"Yes so spill it?" Wendy ordered as she started to clean the wound.

"Well I got into a fight yesterday and it ended worse than I wanted it to but I'm still here and that's all that matters." Romeo revealed. "Besides something like this wouldn't put me down anyways."

"This looks pretty bad. If you don't get this properly treated then you might end up with scar." Wendy explained.

"Just a scar, I'll risk it. I'd rather not have anyone know about this. It will only cause me problems and I'd rather not have that." Romeo commented.

"Well if you get injured like this then come see me and I'll patch you up." Wendy suggested." I'm not a doctor but I do know first aid skills. If you don't take care of your body then you might end up destroying it."

"All right, I'll consider it." Romeo replied.

Wendy began to wrap with wound the wound with bandages. Once she finished she put all the supplies back in the first aid kit.

"And I'm done. Just don't reopen the wound and it will heal fine. It might be small but it hit deep. It seems almost like a bul…"

"Wendy we're home." Natsu shouted.

"Shoot, Natsu's home. If he sees you here then this might end badly." Wendy explained.

"Then I just need to sneak out then." Romeo replied as he put his clothes back on." Sounds easy enough."

"If he even sees a glimpse of you then it will be bad." Wendy said as she started to panic.

"Don't worry, I've snuck out of places more dangerous than this. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Romeo told Wendy as jumped out her window.

Wendy hid the first aid kit under her bed and went downstairs. As she headed down, she thought back to her conversation with Romeo and Chelia during lunch and the rest of the events that followed.

"Romeo's hiding something and I want to know what." Wendy thought.

"Hello Natsu, Hello Lucy, how was your day? Wendy asked.

"It was fine, just long as always." Lucy replied. "How was your day?"

"Boring as usual." Wendy answered.

* * *

Romeo walked down the road thinking of what to do next. Romeo saw a group of police officers all gathered in an alley. Romeo walked by and saw the scorch marks that went across the walls and the floor of the alley.

"Let's see if anything else will excite me."

 **A/N: So what did you think. More questions will be given in the following chapters so stick around and see what is to come.**


	4. When in Rome

**A/N: Welcome back to The Heart's Journey. I hope you are all enjoying it. If you enjoy then let me know**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did I'd add a few more unique backstories.**

Class had started as usual. Wendy was notes on the lesson. The class was learning about history.

"Mrs. Reinhardt I have a question about this slide, it's taking about magic, why are we talking about magic when it isn't real?" a student asked.

"Well when you hear about the past, you hear about magic a lot. While magic isn't thought to be real by most people, there are still some who believe it exists." Mrs. Reinhardt explained.

"If magic existed before then why isn't it around today?" Wendy asked.

"That's a question historians wonder. Not much is known about how magic existed before but there are some people nowadays who claim to be able to use magic or supernatural powers like the self proclaimed heroes in towns like Crocus, Margaret City and Hargeon." Mrs. Reinhardt continued.

"Hey Romeo, we're there any heroes in Hargeon?" Eve asked.

"I know of one who claimed to be a hero." Romeo replied.

"Well can he use magic?" Eve questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure if it was magic but he was much stronger than a normal person. I saw him beat multiple gang members without taking a scratch." Romeo answered.

"I'm you've seen this, do you think magic is real?" Mrs. Reinhardt asked.

"I'm believe it is real, but it is being hidden for a reason. There must be a reason for us not to see it in everyday life." Romeo declared.

"Can you use magic?" Wendy asked.

"Who knows, maybe I can."

"All right for today's homework, I want you guys to make a survey and ask your friends and family something about magic. Since the homework is open ended, I want you to make it interesting." Mrs. Reinhardt told the class

* * *

Wendy was walking towards the tables where the juniors and seniors sat. Wendy was trying to find those she knew sat here. She walked through until she found Natsu, Lucy and their group of friends. While Wendy didn't know all of them, she knew their names. On Natsu's left was Gray Fullbuster and his girlfriend Juvia Lockser. Across the table was Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden and Erza Scarlet. Wendy talked over to their table and they all turned to her.

"Hey Wendy how's it going?" Natsu greeted..

"Everything is fine, do you guys remember learning about magic in history?" Wendy asked.

"I remember that, it was talking about how history and magic seem to go hand in hand right? I remember learning that." Levy responded.

"Do you guys think magic exists? I have to ask people for my homework." Wendy explained.

"I think it exists, it would make sense. There are a lot of miracles that happen that just can't be explained." Lucy exclaimed.

"I've seen people do magic so I think so." Gajeel informed.

"I think it would be very boring if magic didn't exist." Erza added.

"My love for Gray is like magic." Juvia explained.

"Well we all basically think magic or some form of it exists here." Natsu finished.

"Alright, thank you, I'll see you later. "Wendy thanked as she rushed off.

"Well that's one thing done but I have one more thing I want to get done during lunch." Wendy thought.

* * *

As Wendy arrived on the roof, she saw a guy laying down with his back against the tense that went across the edge of the roof. Once he saw Wendy, he sat up.

"I never expected to see you here."

"I've heard that you can find information on anyone, is that true Bixlow?" Wendy questioned.

"That's true, but who do you want information on is the real question." Bixlow challenged.

"Romeo Conbolt, I'm guessing that you know who I'm talking about." Wendy revealed.

"What is it you want to know about him and what are you willing to give for payment? I accept money and information if it is great enough." Bixlow inquired.

"Trust me, once you get the information, you will be pleased with your compensation." Wendy answered as she started to walk towards the door. " And tell me about his past, I want to know who he was in Hargeon and what he did."

* * *

Wendy was sitting in a cafe looking at her phone. She was looking at an article about examples of magic in real life. Wendy was so focused on her phone, she failed to notice her pink haired friend sneaking up behind her.

"What are you looking at?" Chelia asked.

Wendy jumped in surprised before she noticed Chelia. "I need to put a bell on you. And I'm just looking at an article." Wendy replied.

"Hmm, magic, do you really think it's real?" Chelia asked.

"I'm not sure but it seems interesting. Why can't it exist?" Wendy asked.

"You can't ask a question like that. That's basically like saying that aliens exist since we do or that there are other realities because ours exists. There need to be a reason for it." Chelia refuted.

"Not everything needs a reason. Things can exist without a reason." Wendy argued.

"Then name one thing that doesn't have a reason but still exists." Chelia challenged.

"Well you always want to get into a relationship but you are somehow still single." Wendy sarcastically answered.

"Wow, that was just cheap." Chelia replied in disbelief.

"Well I might be single but you have a change to get into a relationship. Just let me help get you and Romeo together." Chelia pleaded.

"Chelia I'm fine, I don't need to be in a relationship. Can't I just live without you trying to put me into a relationship with somebody?" Wendy asked.

"No, I know what's best for you. That's why we always do my ideas." Chelia explained.

"Yes and that's why we are now banned from the McDonald's by your house." Wendy sarcastically agreed.

"Fine then, what is it that you want to do then? What is the plan of the great Wendy Marvell?" Chelia asked.

"I don't have any plans right now." Wendy replied.

"That's bullshit and you know it, now spill it." Chelia insisted.

"Well I do want to know more about Romeo." Wendy started.

"I knew it, you do have a crush on Romeo." Chelia interrupted.

"No it's not that," Wendy denied with a light blush, "It's just that everything about his past seems pretty suspicious and I want to know what he's hiding."

"Alright baby steps then, if you want to know about his past why don't you ask him?" Chelia asked.

"Whenever someone asks he is always ad vague as possible. He won't willingly give up any more than he has to." Wendy revealed.

"Well why don't we go follow him around and see what he does? That might give us some idea of his past." Chelia suggested.

"No, I'm not going to become a stalker." Wendy refused.

"Well then let's do something fun. Someone from my class is having a party, let's go to that." Chelia proposed.

"I don't know if parties are really my thing." Wendy argued.

"Well let's just go and you can see if you like it. If not we can just go to my house since it isn't too far from there." Chelia recommended.

"Sure but if we get in trouble then I'm blaming you." Wendy warned.

"You'd lame me regardless so how is this any different." Chelia sighed.

* * *

At about seven, the two girls left to go to the party. As they got close, Wendy and Chelia saw the house where the party was taking place. It was a two story house that currently was many cars parked nearby. When the two entered, they saw many people partying with loud music playing.

"So what do you think so far?" Chelia asked.

"It's quite loud." Wendy admitted.

"Well you'll get used to it, let's go walk around." Chelia told Wendy as she pulled her further into the house.

As the two walked around, they saw many different activities going on. Some people were in the living room dancing, some were playing pool, some were just talking to others, some were in the backyard talking and dancing, but most obviously, most people were drinking. The two decided to just take a break and were sitting on some folding chairs in the backyard.

"So what do you think?" Chelia asked.

"It's alright I guess." Wendy answered.

"That's hardly an answer. Tell me what you think?" Chelia repeated her question.

"Well I don't have a problem with anything, I just noticed that a lot of people are drinking." Wendy revealed.

"Well that's fine, you don't have to drink if you don't want to." Chelia told her friend.

"Hey there ladies, I've never seen you two here before." A guy who looked like a stereotypical jock said as he walked up to the duo. "The names Ivan."

"Hello Ivan, what can we do for you?" Wendy politely asked.

"I'm just wondering if you want a drink." Ivan revealed.

"No thanks I don't drink." Wendy denied the request.

"Me neither so I'll pass as well." Chelia also refused the drink.

"Come on, how can you enjoy party without drinking a bit." Ivan asked.

"No thanks, we are fine." Chelia again told the teen.

"Come on, just one drink." Ivan said as he offered the drink he was holding to the two.

"Hey man if they tell you no, then that means no." a voice told Ivan.

"Well who do you think you are telling me what to do?" Ivan asked as he turned around to see Romeo standing there.

"I'm just saying that it's common courtesy to listen to a woman when she says no. You might want to try learning that." Romeo jabbed.

"Are you trying to start something you little shit." Ivan growled as he got in Romeo's face.

Romeo and Ivan started each other down for a few seconds with Romeo having no reaction to Ivan's aggressiveness before a third person came to break up the fight.

"Hey what's going on over here?" A large dark skinned man asked.

"Well this guy was bothering these two over here and wouldn't take no for an answer." Romeo explained.

"That's bullshit, Brock do you really believe the nonsense this kill is saying?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan I think it's best you leave. We've had problems with you before at parties so I suggest to leave before it gets ugly." Brock threatened.

"Fine then, this party was lame anyways." Ivan complained before he went into the house.

"I'm sorry about him, he… he has a lot of issues. If you need anything just let me know. The name's Brock, this is my house so I can help you with whatever you need." Brock told the duo before he went back inside the house.

"So what are you two doing here?" Romeo asked as he took a sip for his cup."

"We're here to enjoy the party." Chelia answered. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No it just the two of you don't really seem like the type to come to parties." Romeo replied.

"Well normally we don't but I convinced Wendy to come to this with me." Chelia revealed.

"Ya I decided to come with her." Wendy repeated.

"Alright then I'll believe you two. Hopefully he wasn't bothering you two for long." Romeo sighed.

"No he wasn't bothering us very long before you came." Wendy confirmed. "I didn't know that do drink."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Well it isn't something that you just go announce at school." Romeo gushed.

"Do your parent know you drink?" Wendy asked.

"Do yours know that you are at a party right now? I can just imagine their faces when they learn that their precious daughter is a at party like this." Romeo teased.

"Well we could be doing worse." Chelia argued.

"You're right, you could be mugging drunks right now." Romeo agreed.

"That's not what I meant." Chelia disagreed.

"So why do you drink?" Wendy asked.

"There isn't really a reason I just do. I don't really see a problem with it." Romeo replied.

"I think we should probably get going then, we need to head home before my parents get home." Chelia revealed.

"Let me walk you two home." Romeo offered.

"Are you sure, we don't want to bother you with it." Wendy tried to argue.

"No please let me, what kind of man would I be if I let you two walk home in the dark like this." Romeo insisted.

"Alright but it isn't that far from here." Chelia explained as the three left the party.

The three walked down the road with only the streetlights and the moonlight to guide them.

"So Romeo, why did you come to the party?" Chelia asked.

"I heard about it and thought why not so I went." Romeo explained.

"Do you normally go to parties?" Chelia questioned.

"No, but I've been to a few before." Romeo answered.

"How old are you?" Chelia asked another question.

"What is this an interrogation?" Romeo joked "I'm fifteen right now."

"Shouldn't you be in the sophomore class then?" Wendy this time asked.

"Well I didn't start school on time when I was younger so I'm a year behind." Romeo explained.

"Everything about you seems kind of fishy; you are a year behind in school, you never talk about your past, and you are just at an upperclassmen party, who are you?" Chelia questioned.

"I'm Romeo Conbolt, everything is just mere coincidence." Romeo disputed.

"You're going to have trouble keeping a relationship with all those secrets your holding." Chelia blurted.

"From what I've heard, you're just going to have trouble finding a relationship." Romeo teased.

As the three were turning a corner, the sound of shoes could be heard from behind them. The three turned around to see Ivan running up to them.

"Do you think you can just make a fool of me and get away like nothing happened? I'll make you regret messing with me." Ivan threatened as he swung a punch directed at Romeo.

Romeo jumped back to dodge the punch as he got himself into a fighting stance.

"You two get back. I'll deal with him." Romeo told the girls.

Ivan rushed forward throwing multiple punches at Romeo. Romeo jumped back to avoid them and threw his own punch which hit Ivan's chin. Enraged, Ivan threw a heavy hit which Romeo dodged. Romeo grabbed Ivan's arm, pulled him close and kneed him in the stomach. Ivan stepped back to get some room holding his stomach.

"You fucking bitch!" Ivan cursed.

Ivan rushed forward and started to attack. After two punches which missed, Ivan went for a kick which connected and hit Romeo's arm. Taking the opportunity, Ivan tried to land a heavy blow on Romeo, but Romeo managed to dodge it. Romeo then kicked Ivan to knock him back and gain some distance. This time Romeo took the initiative and closed the distance. Romeo landed two punches on Ivan's chest and caught a kick Ivan tried to deliver. Romeo knocked Ivan into the ground and sent a powerful kick into his chest.

"Stay down." Romeo ordered.

Ivan tried to get back up but before he had a chance, Romeo delivered a powerful ace kick. After a moment, Romeo looked back at the girls.

"Let's hurry and get out of here." Romeo told the blue and pink haired girls.

The three rushed out of that area. After they gained some distance, they started to walk at a normal pace.

"Are you two okay?" Romeo asked.

"Are we okay, shouldn't we be asking you that?" Chelia challenged.

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering if you two were shaken up from that." Romeo explained.

"We are okay but you seemed like you weren't having that hard of a time fighting, have you gotten into fights before?" Wendy questioned.

"I'll admit I've been in my fair share of fights." Romeo confessed.

"I can tell, you looked like you didn't have a problem even though he was a junior." Chelia agreed.

"Well how far are we from your house?" Romeo asked the pinkie.

"We are nearly there, but don't try to change the subject. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Chelia interrogated.

"It was basically self taught." Romeo stated. " I never had anyone teach me."

"Well thanks for helping us tonight." Wendy thanked the purple haired teen.

"It wasn't an issue." Romeo replied.

"Well here we are." Chelia said as the three stopped in front of a house. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would but I need to head home before it gets too late." Romeo denied Chelia's request.

"Please just for a minute." Chelia insisted.

"Normally I would but I need to get home before it's too late or my dad will get upset." Romeo admitted.

"Alright but thank you again for helping us." Chelia sighed.

After Wendy and Chelia had went inside, Romeo headed home. Romeo walked down a few blocks before he found the place he called home. Romeo sat down on his bed before he lit a cigarette. Romeo took a puff before he played across his bed.

"Why is this harder than I thought it would be?" Romeo asked himself.

 **A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know either in the reviews or in PM what you thought or any ideas for how the story can progress. Until next time.**


End file.
